


Two Jedi and a Duchess

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pegging, Piercings, Satine Kryze Lives, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan only wanted for Satine to survive Maul, never thought about anything else, and he didn't hesitate for a second to ask his current lover help to save his first love.He didn't think about their habit to take third for a night, but Depa thought about that for him.This story can be read independently from the serie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



Asking your current lover to help you save the life of your first lover against direct orders from the Grand Master of your Order can be complicated. Obi-Wan Kenobi had never let complicated stop him, not since he had been a Padawan killing the first Sith in centuries.

He only wanted for Satine to survive Maul, never thought about anything else. He could have asked friends, of course, but Anakin was too much of a public figure to discreetly come with him to Mandalore, not when the Chancellor was asking for him every five kriffin minutes, Bant was departing for war the next morning, Garen was on the other side of the galaxy, Reeft was in a bacta cuve and Quinlan, poor Quinlan, lost to the Dark Side….Yes, Obi-Wan could have told you he hadn’t started by his lover, when he had searched for a Jedi to disobey official orders and run to Mandalore with him, but it would be lying.

Depa was his first choice for a mission that could have been them brought to trial. Two Jedi, on Mandalore, in a neutral world? Yes, they would be a diplomatic nightmare but Obi-Wan didn’t care. He went to Depa, he asked, and he never regretted it, especially in that horrible moment where Maul was ready to kill Satine but was forced, at the last second, to divert the Darksaber and to protect himself from Depa’s blade, instead of burying it into Satine’s chest.

“It’s impossible,” Maul had eructed, parrying as fast as he could when Depa attacked again, “No other Jedi has come to Mandalore.”

“Everything is possible in the Force.” Depa had said, just before throwing her blade in reverse to intercept Savage Oppress, whose right arm she had taken off, right at the shoulder. She twisted, jabbing her elbow into an idiot member of the Death Watch that had tried to help the Sith, and attacked again. Vaapad’s practitioners were truly dangerous fighters and Depa was quite a sight lightsaber in hand, all righteous fury and quick attacks. Taking the opportunity of that discretion, Obi-Wan had thrown down the Death Watch’s members guarding him, stolen back with the Force his lightsaber, and joined the fray without delay. Soresu and Vaapad were wonderfully complementary: attack and defence, fury and calm, and in truth, the brothers only chance would have been in running, but less than three minutes after Depa’s arrival, there had been some sort of movements in the Death Watch’s ranks, two blaster shots and two deaths, and one of them had unmasked herself, provoking a gasp from Satine, and disposed the Mandalorians to guard the issues. They couldn’t shoot, the Force helped fight was moving too fast for that, but they could stop the Sith from running.

A few minutes after that, Obi-Wan had killed Oppress and with the rage making Maul lose his last shred of intelligence, Depa soon send him to join his brother and accomplice.

For a few moments, Obi-Wan thought Satine would yell at them for the two dead Sith, because sometimes you really could push pacifism too far, but Depa, especially Depa who had just used the most hard part of herself in Vaapad, didn’t suffer fools and for the first time in years, Obi-Wan saw Satine left speechless by a sarcastic retort. He sat down heavily on the stairs below the throne and for the first time in long weeks, even months, he laughed, almost hysterically, in his stolen armour, and three meters away from two dead Sith. He laughed, he laughed and he laughed, until Depa’s hand came against his neck, a silent support. Satine was watching them from the corner of her eyes, speaking with the red head woman who had turned the tide with the Death Watch. He still pushed into that hand, closing his eyes, thankful for the physical comfort. He would have thinned his shields to burrow against her Force presence if he didn’t fear the sickly residues of the two Dark Siders.  

The days following were long and hard, as Satine shaped once again Mandalore in some sort of order, with the help of her long estranged sister and two illegal Jedi Masters. They had been given two apartments in the palace for the duration of their stay and everybody pretended the two where in use, as was correct with Jedi, instead of the truth that was Obi-Wan joining Depa every night.

“Do you still love her?” Depa had asked, the first time they had had the possibilities of a few hours respite, the two of them so tired they had only taken off their boots and belts before rolling under the covers. She was curled up around her lover back but apparently, she wasn’t ready to sleep.  

Obi-Wan had shrugged and answered honestly.

“A part of me will always do. She was my first love. But you are the woman I love now. The one whose life I’ve shared for years, every time missions let us at least.”

She had kissed his temple.

“I don’t doubt it, dear heart. I was more thinking about the fact that she still desires you and you still desire her.”

He had turned to see her expression. In the sparse light coming from the window, she had looked as calm and composed as she felt in the Force. With, perhaps, a spark of mischievousness. Obi-Wan finally understood and he fought a blush, even in the darkness, even with years of a sex life more interesting and busy that he could have imagined younger.

“You think about…”

“Oh yes. She’s a very beautiful woman.”

“We have never taken a third that had been the lover of one of us before.”

“Perhaps because we didn’t think one of them could be interested, or in a position for it to not be awkward afterwards.”

“And you think she could be? Mandalorians aren’t exactly known for their abilities to share.”

Depa had a smile, the white of her teeth striking in the semi darkness.

“Oh, dearest, she will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Satine had said yes. Of course, she has said yes, there was never a whisper of doubt in Depa’s mind about it. Obi-Wan was irresistible and it was not only the fire of his hair, the shape of his shoulders or the changing eyes. It was the trust he gave in bed to his partner, or partners, it was the sound of his gasps, it was the faint blush that covered his entire body, clashing deliciously with the freckles, it was the grin he had at the end of a good night, …

He was an oasis in a galaxy in turmoil and what Depa and he shared was strong enough to be strengthened by nights in other beds. Depa liked to share and he liked to be shared, it was really the will of the Force that they had found each other. And if it could help the Mandalore’s Duchesse, that one night before the Jedi left….One night without question, without duty or guilt.

Just one night.

Satine had said yes and Depa and Obi-Wan had joined her bed, late in the night, in the hours where everybody slept, everybody except naughty Duchess and Jedi in need of a few hours of pleasure.

And now, here, they were, Obi-Wan already naked as the day he was born, sitting on the bed and sharing with a half-dressed Satine long, heated kisses. Satine liked to bite, he hadn’t forgotten about that, and it was as delightful as it had been when they were younger.

Depa was seating behind them, exploring the box Satine had taken out from her nightstand. Her eyebrows were clinging higher and higher and she was liking that woman even more at every discovery.

“Satine?” She asked, testing the name on her tongue. The other woman looked at her, already half out of her robe, and Depa felt her desire climb higher when she saw the blush descending on that skin as pure as fallen snow.

“Am I neglecting my duties as your host?” The Mandalorian asked.

Depa had a chuckle.

“Your hospitality is unequalled.”

She leaned down a little and Satine met her for a hesitating kiss. Not the first of the night between them, but it was still new for them, and Depa tested and mapped again the Duchess’ reactions. Spikes of pleasure laced through her mind when Satine bit her lower lips. The Duchesse had a shy smile at the end, like she wasn’t sure of Depa’s reaction, so Depa kissed her again, hard and long, pushing the blond woman in the mountain of pillow and prolonging the kiss until she felt her melting.

“How are you feeling about this?” She asked, once she had let the kiss go, and she put in Satine’s hand the harness and his green dildo. The kiss had been intense enough to rob her of her breath and the words hadn’t been enunciated in her usual clear Coruscanti’s accent, but Satine smiled. “Yes, oh yes. But perhaps not for a start? Ben?”

“Yes, please.” Obi-Wan answered.

“I have a second one somewhere if you want the two of us.” Satine added and Obi-Wan whimpered, a sound of arousal, low and out of breath already, totally at ease with his own desires.

Depa’s hand caressed his hair and he turned his head, kissed her dark hand. She had lightsaber’s calluses and strong, powerful hands, hands that had killed and saved. He kissed small scars on the inside of the wrist, memories of a time where he had almost lost her after the explosion of a fragmentation grenade. He would have let her go into the Force but how happy he was that her time in this world hadn’t stopped there.

With her help, he divested Satine of the last of her clothes. He couldn’t stop touching her. He loved Depa, that wasn’t the question, but Satine had been his first love and in her touches, he found the same hunger, for another night, for the closure they hadn’t found as young people. He kissed her deeply again, then Depa, then let his Jedi lover take charge, as the two women needed to find each other. Installed against the headboard, he watched as they explored each other for the first time, lazily touching his cock when Depa bestowed small kissed on Satine’s breasts, on her neck, her belly. The contrasted skins made quite a view, Depa’s brown skin, the colour of a rich Aldenarian soil, fertile and profound, against Satine’s one, as white as the salt of the desert that now was Mandalore. Satine mimicked Depa’s actions, her fingers finding Depa’s nipples and their golden piercings, those piercings that Obi-Wan loved so much to play with. Depa’s back arched, pressing into Satine’s hands.

“I didn’t think Jedi could be pierced.” She remarked.

“Because you have only see one Jedi naked before today. When Knighthood is reached, Jedi can take more liberties with their ….fashion choices.”

“I love them,” Depa confessed, “ because as a Councillor, it’s difficult for me to express myself too much in the colour of my tunics, like other Jedi can do. Those, those I only share them with lovers, and when I put my clothes back, no one can know, and I can be the face of the Order in front of every Senator.”

Her hand dropped to caress Satine’s tight, running her nails teasingly on her skin, and she smiled.

“And it’s not my only piercing.”

Satine looked Obi-Wan, as searching for confirmation, and the redhead had a devilish smirk. He moved on the top of the bed to them, and took Satine’s smaller hand in his, inviting her to explore the wet folds of Depa’s sex until they found the gold of Depa’s secret, the triangle piercing, beneath the base of the clitoral hood.

“I have never seen one of them.” Satine breathed, a little awed.

“Not every woman can have one. It’s really painful and it’s not always possible, simply because every woman is different.”

Satine had an amused huff.

“You didn’t know so much about female anatomy when we were younger.”

“I practiced a lot.” And he offered her a demonstration. It was not arrogance of his part: years in Depa’s bed, and in sharing with her a lot of beds, couches and various bunks with a lot of people, all over the galaxy, had refined his skills. Depa lazily touched herself, playing with her piercings and watching her lover ate the Duchesse out. Soon Satine gasped, all composure gone. Depa couldn’t exactly blame her: Obi-Wan was so good with that silver tongue that he sometimes made her lose some points of I.Q.

When Satine finally let a cry escape, Obi-Wan’s face was a mess and he came to kiss Depa, a long, hard kiss where she found the taste of the other woman. She chased the taste, conquering his mouth until he yield to her. As always, it made her blood burn, partly because of the taste, partly because of his sweet submission, and she pushed him firmly between her own legs where he started again, his tongue and fingers playing her until she reached her peak.

“Come.” She ordered, bringing him to her.

“Now?”

“You will be more relaxed. I have every intention to fuck you into the mattress with Satine’s help.”

He didn’t need her to tell it a second time: her legs against his shoulders, he entered her, took her hard, as Satine kissed Depa’s mouth, then played with her breasts piercings, and took her with abandon until he too reached orgasm, abandoned against her.

Depa and Satine shared a smile. The night was still young and that beloved man was theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan had still been a little shy about sex when Depa and he had gotten together. As all Jedi, he had not a lot of hang up about nudity or social expectations, but his experience didn’t make a very long list. That time was gone.

With the years and the very busy sex life they had had, he had shed long ago any shyness. He loved sex, he was good at it, there was almost nothing in the known galaxy that they hadn’t tried and he had loved most of it, and he felt no shame in that.

And here he was, in his first lover’s bed, offered and smiling, his skin red from desire and his mouth open around a moan. Depa had three fingers in him and he was busy sucking at Satine’s breasts, her nails hard against his neck. Even to this days and age, some males of some sentient species would have found shameful to submit in bed, but raised a Jedi without gender’s expectation, Obi-Wan had never understood that.

If his lovers liked him like that, and he liked it too, why wouldn’t he moan until his voice was hoarse every time he was pounded into a mattress, let it be by a biological dick, when they shared a male sentient’s bed, or by the help of a toy?

The burn was slightly stronger that he was used too: with the war, Depa and he had had less time than usual for long nights together and the last time he had received any significant penetration had been so long he wasn’t sure…no, it was three months ago, when they had slept with Master Ry-Gaul in Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Negotiator.

Less used or not, he was still opening with pleasured sights, his body as accommodating as the first time they had tried it.

“You’re made for that.” Depa encouraged, kissing his back, and Obi-Wan had another sight, lost against Satine’s skin.

“Satine will take you so hard.” She promised again, and this time the noise came from Satine, her head pushing into the pillow. She strengthened her grip in Obi-Wan’s hair, pushing until he went to play with the other nipple obediently.

Depa took her fingers out, earning himself a disappointed whisper and she laughed.

“Just a moment, dear one, I went to check dear Satine’s instrument to know how much I need you open.”

“Oh, oh, wait a minute.” Satine mumbled, her mind a little less sharp under pleasure, and pushed gently Obi-Wan, kissed him, and then left the bed. The other two admired unashamedly her body when she started searching in a large chest, bending and letting them see the shape of her ass, a definitive proof that she didn’t spend all her days sitting on her throne. She brought back a big box.

“There, the other. Everything didn’t fit into my nightstand. The nights can be long when self-perseveration stop you to take a Mandalorian’s lover, to preserve the equilibrium between the clans.”

“You don’t need to justify yourself.” Depa smiled and draw her in, kissing her slowly, before speaking again. “You have excellent taste and I’m only sad we won’t stay long enough for you to demonstrate everything in those boxes.”

Together, they opened the box, Obi-Wan languid next to them on the bed. He had no particular opinion about the shape of the toy: what he loved what the sensation of being open and offered, the fullness, the pressure, the impression to be totally in the hand of his partner… That the dildo put in the harness was human or rodian realistic, pink green or blue didn’t exactly change that. He liked the ones curved best, but Depa knew it, and he loved best when she choose for him, one more small way of being offered and in her hands. He liked that she was the one in control, sharing him, and if she wanted him to be taken by a dildo mimicking a Weequay cock, he would be happy to open his legs to it.

He watched, his head on his hand, when the women finally selected some items then pushed the box on the floor. For Satine, there was one of those harnesses with rings and various clips to fit some other toys that the one used to penetrate a partner and Depa pushed a turned off vibrator into Satine, fucking her with it a few times, just to see her reactions.

“You’re lovely.” She murmured, before taking it out, fixing it on a black harness, and helping Satine into the thing.

“She’s right.” Obi-Wan remarked, pushing him closer for a better view. He dipped his head, licked the head of the black dildo they had put in the o-ring, giving a coy gaze to the Duchess and making a show of sucking the head of the dildo, then taking more, closing his eyes and bobbing his head forward. He had gotten a lot better at eating women out all these years they hadn’t see each other, but his oral skills didn’t stop there.

“Tease.” Satine smiled, her breath short. The dildo was pressing gently against her clit and she could feel the other toy in her, nicely completing the sensation.

“Only if I don’t deliver, my dear, and I’m all yours.” He said, his voice hoarse from lust.

Depa was studying the remote control of the vibrator in Satine.

“Do you want it, do I just push it into of the smaller cycle of vibrations, or ?”

Satine pushed a control on the remote, bite her lower lips when the thing in her started to slowly vibrate then drawn Depa in and kissed her insistently, her fingers caressing the other woman’s jawline.

“I want to see you taking him.” Depa whispered between kisses. “I want to see you fucking him until he can’t remember which way is up. He submits so beautifully, he takes it so well.”

Stroking Obi-Wan’s skin, they pushed him as they wanted him, in the middle of the bed on all fours, before Depa’s reached for the lube, discarded after preparing her fellow Jedi, coating Satine’s dildo.

He made the most pleasant sound when the dildo breached him, a sound of pleasure and joy, his head dipping lower.

“Force. Satine, like that…” He moaned, pushing back eagerly.

She gave a sharper thrust.

“Don’t think you can chose the rhythm, dear. You’ll have it as I say and you’ll thank me.”

“Force, yes…Satine, yes, m’lady.”  And Satine felt something warm in her chest. The line of his neck, the offered posture, the trembling voice…She stroked his hips and started searching for the best rhythm, soon fucking him in earnest. Behind her, she felt Depa, the line of her strong body, and the other woman turned her head from her hand on her jaw to kiss her. Against her ass, there was something harder: the Jedi had put another harness and the dildo was pressing against Satine. Depa’s hands roamed Satine’s body, sure and skilful, pinching her nipples, caressing her belly, and she whined when she heard the click of the remote: Depa had pushed the vibrator on a stronger settings. Like in answer, she started fucking Obi-Wan’s harder.

Depa moved on the bed, took Obi-Wan’s head in her hands.

“Look at me, darling.”

His eyes were soft, a little unfocused, like every time he was penetrated, and the kiss they exchanged was a little sloppy then she guided him until he took the head of her dildo into his mouth. She controlled the speed; he could deep throat bigger things without trouble, he had on multiple occasions, but not like that, already gone in pleasure, Satine pressing deep into him.

“Beautiful.” She praised. “Such a good boy for us. You were made for that, for pleasure, for taking it so well. That’s it, suck me, darling, dear heart, good boy.”

In the Force, he felt fuzzy on the edges, totally open, and pride bloomed in her chest. She could also fell Satine’s starting to strain a little: they had long days, the Duchess more than anyone, so Depa pushed the dildo to the higher setting, making Satine cry in pleasure.

“I can’t…”

“Oh yes, you can.” Depa encouraged. “You can come like that, Satine, fucking him. Feel how the dildo pushes against your clit every time our boy pushes back? Feel that lovely thing in you? You can come like that, dear, fuck him just a little harder…”

If they had talked about it before, she would have pushed into Satine’s brain to help, but that was certainly too invasive without long discussion but it wouldn’t be a problem: with a groan, Satine reached her peak, her orgasm resonating in the Force. Depa’s shields were so low that she almost let herself be caught. They rolled over on the bed, Obi-Wan flat on his back, his head on Satine’s tights, and Depa took him, hard, making him groan, lost for words, pierced to the core. Depa fucked him until he tumbled into orgasm without a hand on his cock, with a sound like he had been stabbed, and it was easy for her since she knew him so well, then took the dildo out of his tired, exhausted body. She fumbled with the straps and Satine moved to help her, tossing the harness aside and pushing her tongue and fingers into Depa’s sex.

The orgasm came hard, hard enough to scramble her brains, and made everything around there disappear. She came back to herself when Satine left the bed, bringing back wet towels, then glasses of water.

They hadn’t talked about the end but Depa couldn’t have go back to their rooms if she was chased by a Sith, and Obi-Wan didn’t seem better.

The three of them rearranged themselves on the bed and the last sensation before sleep was the lips of Satine behind her hear, a wordless but warm message, and Obi-Wan’s head on her belly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr too under the same username, come and say hi I don't bite!


End file.
